There Are Snowflakes In The Sky
by Black Rose White Fire
Summary: Ty took a deep breath. "Okay. Well. If you don't want a book, I understand that too. Sometimes I just want to listen to music. I don't know what kind of music you like, but I was looking for songs that talked about people who stayed in their rooms, and other people who missed them and wanted them to come out." Oneshot.


**A/N: There were so many stupid things which I hated in that book, but this pairing is not one of them. I don't know why I feel so strongly about it but I have written a small story about Kit and Ty after over a year of not picking up my metaphorical fanfiction pen. Enjoy.**

Ty was sitting against the door again; it creaked slightly every time he moved. Occasionally, Kit heard him exhale softly, and for some reason this only happened simultaneously with the sound of a turning page. Was Ty holding his breath as he read? Kit wondered what made the book interesting enough to make Ty stop breathing.

It was darker than normal in his room, especially for late morning. The feeble winter sun could barely filter through the snowflakes encrusting the lonely window, set high into the wall across from the door. Even though Kit's room was far from the backyard of the Institute, he imagined he could hear the shrieks of Livvy, Dru, and Tavvy playing in the snow - probably supervised by Mark or Julian.

No - they should be Livia, Drusilla, and Octavian to him. Using their nicknames meant that he was getting used to their presence, and he refused to accept them as anything more than bothersome neighbours. Who were forcing him to stay here. Insensitive, selfish Shadowhunters.

This thought was punctured by the crinkling of another turning page. Ty - Tiberius, Kit reminded himself - exhaled again, and shifted his position slightly. Kit could almost feel the heat of the boy's body on the opposite side of the door, even though he knew logically that the wood was too thick for that.

Suddenly, Tiberius made a shuffling noise, his shoes scuffing the hard stone floor. Was he getting up? It wasn't time for lunch yet - after weeks of staring out his window, he could tell the time by the strength of the light, as well as by the relative emptiness of his stomach. Had Tiberius finally given up on sitting here? What had made him decide? Was he about to go outside and play with his family in the snow? The thought made Kit strangely lonely, and the door felt colder against his back.

But no - Tiberius began speaking. "You must be bored," he said in his clear, even voice. "I would be, if I were you. Do you want a book to read?"

Kit held his breath, not daring to answer. His heart suddenly began to pound, even though he wasn't in any danger. How did Tiberius know that Kit was sitting on the other side of the door, hanging on to every word?

After ten or fifteen seconds, Tiberius spoke again. "I think you don't want to talk to me. I think - I mean, when I'm locked in my room, I don't want to see or speak to anyone, even Livvy. Livvy is my twin, and I usually want to talk to her, but sometimes I don't."

He paused again. Something about Tiberius's way of talking was odd - he sounded like he was speaking to a small child, someone who couldn't understand complex sentences or expressions. It made Kit frown and breathe out sharply.

"Oh - you're there. I thought you might be sleeping."

Oops. Kit clenched his fists, wondering where Tiberius was going with this. Should he go over to his bed and throw himself onto it hard enough to make the mattress squeak, so Tiberius knew he didn't want to listen?

The other boy took a deep breath. "Okay. Well. If you don't want a book, I understand that too. Sometimes I just want to listen to music. I don't know what kind of music you like, but I was looking for songs that talked about people who stayed in their rooms, and other people who missed them and wanted them to come out."

He wanted Kit to come out? But why? When they had first met, Tiberius had held a knife to Kit's throat and refused to even look Kit in the face. Kit had taken that treatment to mean that Tiberius saw him only with scorn.

"And - I have been practising my singing, and I wanted to sing for you. If you want me to stop, then you have to come outside and tell me to my face. I'll look you in the eyes. I promise."

That was an odd thing to say. Did Tiberius not usually look people in the eye? Was that why he hadn't looked at Kit the day he'd threatened to cut his throat?

I don't want to hear your stupid singing, Kit wanted to say, squeezing his eyes shut. Just leave me alone!

But Tiberius had already begun. His voice was low, a little uncertain - but the melody was there, and his notes came out clearly and directly.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Kit's eyes flew open.

" - Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away..."

Kit had spent every day of the last dozen weeks wishing he'd gone away, but...

"We used to be best buddies, and now we're not, I wish you would tell me why. Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman..."

Tiberius's - Ty's - voice had gotten more confident, and it had evened out into a smooth tenor. A slow, reluctant smile began to spread across Kit's face.

There was a few seconds' pause. He couldn't help but continue the song -

"Go away, Anna."

"Okay, bye." Kit could almost hear Ty's matching smile.

Slowly, he stood up. His legs were shaking slightly, perhaps from lack of use. Kit turned around and opened the door.

* * *

Song credit: Frozen / Do You Want To Build A Snowman?


End file.
